In the process of production of semiconductor integrated circuits and other electronic devices (hereinafter also called simply DUTs (Devices Under Test)), an electronic device test apparatus is used to test the performance and functions of the DUTs.
This electronic device test system comprises: a test head having sockets electrically contacting the DUTs; a tester testing the DUTs via the test head; and a handler successively transporting DUTs on the test head and classifying the finished tested DUTs in accordance with the test results.
The test head comprises a plurality of pin electronics cards used as electrical interfaces between the DUTs and the tester. Each of pin electronics cards comprises a board on which high frequency circuits for test, power circuits, and various other types of testing devices are mounted.
Among the testing devices mounted on the pin electronics cards, there are ones which generate a lot of heat, and are heated to a high temperature. As the heat sinks for cooling these testing devices, ones having a large number of fins projecting upward have been known (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. H11-251496
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. H10-256444